In order to fully make use of space and for the sake of convenience, people nail hanging hooks or adhere suspensions to the wall of a bedroom or bathroom or the inner side of a door for hanging clothes or some other articles. Regular hanging hooks are attached to the wall by means of nails, screws, or an adhesive agent, which may cause the following problems: (1) Attachment by means of nails or screws is difficult and it is easy to damage the door body or the wall thus destroying its outer appearance. (2) Attachment by means of an adhesive agent may not damage the door body or the wall, but it is not secure and can easily separate from the door or wall.
In view of the above-mentioned problems and after a long period of experimentation and improvement, the present invention was finally created by the present inventor to provide a simple, but convenient, hanging device for wide application.
The main object of the present invention is to make use of belt, locating plates, fixing plates and cross hanging rods, and by means of flexible arrangement, provide a variety of simple but convenient and secure hanging devices for hanging clothes and articles, which do not damage the door body and which do not easy fall from the door.
Another object of the present invention is to make use of a special locating plate comprising two lines of bending holes at both ends for easy installation of the present hanging device on all doors of different thickness by means of selective bending of the location plate at either line of the bending holes.
A further object of the present invention is to make use of a fixing plate comprising an upper slot and a lower slot for installation on the belt of the present hanging device. By the arrangement of one pair of the fixing plates each having a hook respectively allocated at right and left sides of a door, a cross hanging rod can be attached therebetween through an upper slot within each hook. A net bag or the like can be attached to and firmly allocated at the cross rod for application.